Vehicles with a start-stop system for an internal combustion engine allow a started internal combustion engine to be turned off to, for example, conserve fuel, and restarted to, for example, meet driver torque demand. Since the start-up and restart conditions of the vehicle can vary widely depending on the recent and current use of the vehicle, conventional starting systems and methods can result in undesired effects, such as excessive starting duration, noise, or vibration when the engine is started or restarted. While various solutions have been proposed to address these problems, there remains a need for further technological advancements in this area.